


相触饥渴

by Just_FantaSea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sensitiven Obi-Wan, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_FantaSea/pseuds/Just_FantaSea
Summary: Anakin不知道自己以这样一种私密的方式渴求着他。而他不会让他知道。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obikin - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	相触饥渴

**Author's Note:**

> 王老师一个人总会焦虑和胡思乱想，但是小安在他身边的时候总会治愈他。两个互相喜欢的傻瓜。我爱obikin，希望他们能一直幸福下去，希望大家喜欢这个故事。

医疗港的白炽灯明晃晃的挂在屋顶，即使Obi-Wan紧闭着双眼，仍能感受到强光刺痛着他的眼球。他发觉自己在急促地呼吸，医用酒精和止痛水的味道让他同时感到反胃和安心。

_没事了，没事了。我活了下来。_

Obi-Wan将火药和烧焦皮肤的味道赶出自己的大脑，强迫自己放缓呼吸。他将眯成一条缝，在适应了医疗室的光线后缓缓眨了眨眼睛。

眼前是一片白色。白色的纱布，白色的手术台，白色的天花板。白炽灯照亮了房间里的每一个角落，黑暗无处藏匿。他不禁有些瑟缩，在这样的光明之下感到浑身赤裸。

“Obi-Wan！”

_他迟钝的扭过头，是谁在喊他？_

“Obi-Wan——”他听到那个人急切的声音，“Obi-Wan，你终于醒了！医生说你已经昏睡两天了，他们用尽了方法都无法把你喊醒。我不过去了卡希克*几天，你怎么把自己弄成这个样子！”

_Anakin，这个总是急匆匆的大男孩。_

“……Windu大师说你的飞行机被该死的海盗们装上了炸药，在飞离大气层的时候被引爆了，幸好Plo-Koon大师当时在附近赶去找到了你，不然……”

_你的任务怎么样？你有没有受伤？_

“不然……我不知道，Obi-Wan，我无法想象没有你的生活。Master，请永远不要留下我一个人……”

一股强烈的电流通过他们之间的原力纽带，Obi-Wan猛地瞪大了眼。自从Anakin出师后他就很少这么喊他了。Master，每次Anakin这么说的时候总带着一种无法辨别的情绪，当这些音节从他嘴里吐出时，就好像是Anakin在把什么东西占为己有。Master，属于他一个人的称呼，带着不容置否的强势将他裹挟进入他的领地。

“Anakin……”他伸出手，用力的靠近眼前的热源，然后被另一双有力的手握住。他几乎发出一声叹息。他感受着Anakin紧握着他手掌的力道，他的指甲陷进了自己的皮肉，拇指上的茧子摩擦着他的手腕，温暖的原力源源不断地从纽带的另一头输送过来，抚慰着他血管里的焦躁和不安。

_Anakin，不要走……_

“我不会离开你的，Master， ** **我永远、永远不会离开你**** 。”Anakin俯下身在Obi-Wan身前投下一片阴影，他靠近的时候浓烈的机油味钻进Obi-Wan的鼻子，有些刺鼻但不令他反感。

Anakin的右手划过Obi-Wan的脸颊，停留在他的嘴边。他看到Anakin的睫毛微微抖动着，目光专注的停留在他的脸上。他的拇指覆在他的唇瓣上缓缓地摩擦着，嘴唇上的热度让Obi-Wan感到一阵干渴，有一瞬间他想让Anakin把拇指伸入他的口中，他想伸出舌头感受他拇指上的纹路。

但是Anakin缩回了手，低头在Obi-Wan的额头落下了一个轻吻。

再次醒来已经是黄昏了。

Obi-Wan转了转眼球，发现自己躺在Anakin的床上。他模糊的记得Shaak Ti大师告诉他他已并无大碍，便被Anakin扶回了房间。他记得自己被Anakin揽在怀里，他离他如此之近以至于闻到了机油味之下蒲顿草*的味道，淡淡的苦味和清凉仿佛让他听见了塔图因干燥的风声。他迷迷糊糊回想起Anakin成为自己学徒的第一晚，小小的Anakin抱着蒲顿草芯枕头站在门口，怯怯地问他今晚能不能一起睡。他摸着学徒鞭剪断后那一撮扎手的头发，突然意识到自己同样需要Anakin的陪伴。如今听着Anakin在肩旁均匀的呼吸，顿觉那已是好久好久以前的事了，久到只有气味才能勾起不再鲜明的回忆。

他转头把脸埋进Anakin的枕头贪婪地呼吸。

“Obi-Wan你醒啦，我以为你还要多睡一会呢。感觉好些了吗？”Anakin听到他的动静走了进来，他换下了绝地长袍，随便套了一件宽松的灰色衬衫，整个人的轮廓都柔和了下来。

Anakin脸上的关心让Obi-Wan露出了一个微笑。

“我哪像你这么贪睡，战时能睡上几个小时就很不错了。我现在好多了，是不是你的床上被施了什么魔力？”

“Obi-Wan，我怀疑你的床才被施了魔法。不然为什么小时候我这么讨厌自己的床只喜欢钻进你的被子里？”Anakin抱臂靠在门框上挑了挑眉。

“你还知道说Anakin，你就不能让你的老师父睡个安稳觉吗？”他记得Anakin总是喜欢在他身前蜷缩成小小的一团，紧紧贴着他的胸膛睡觉，习惯了一个人入睡的Obi-Wan看着男孩儿熟睡的脸颊，终究还是伸手抱住了他，合眼感受着怀里的一团火焰直到睡意侵袭，一夜无梦。

Anakin张嘴想要反驳，但被一阵咕噜咕噜的声音打断。Obi-Wan看着Anakin急匆匆地跑回厨房忍不住笑出了声。在战场上奔波的日子可没法指望一日三餐，只有每次回到圣殿不多的时间里他们能够坐下来好好享用一顿正餐。

“我煮了一些蘑菇汤，做了一些煎鱼片和烤面包。我们好久没有这样一起吃饭啦，我调了一些‘塔图因日落’*，不知道你会不会喜欢……”

Obi-Wan想提醒Anakin绝地的膳食应该简单至上，但是食物的香味飘进卧室，Obi-Wan的胃部一阵抽搐，迟钝的味觉在他的身体里复苏。

他愣愣的听着锅里的浓汤咕噜咕噜地翻滚着，而Anakin仿佛处在一个遥远的地方，后面的话语轻飘飘地从他的耳侧滑过。

Obi-Wan从床上坐起，不出意料感受到后背拉伸的疼痛。他没有告诉Anakin他的伤口还是很疼，只要活动肌肉就会牵动没有完全愈合的伤口。他走向厨房，看向那个忙前忙后的背影。

如果是在一年前该多好，他们谁也不用担心谁会死在爆能光束下。那时的绝地圣殿从早到晚都是热闹的，黄昏时日光偏偏地打进宽敞的走廊，伴着学徒们的嬉闹声点亮Anakin挺拔的轮廓。

Obi-Wan回神打量着Anakin的房间，不像自己的房间，他的房间充满了生活气息。他意外地在角落发现了多年前的旧围巾，也许是出师那年Anakin搬走时无意一起带走的。常年奔波于战乱，Obi-Wan对自己的房间也不加打理，除了生活必需品外几乎是空阔的。而Anakin却乐于维持房间里“家”的感觉，每一个不起眼的角落都点缀着不同星球的新奇玩意儿，似乎是一种对于战争的小小反抗。他知道Anakin对于搬离他们的房间很不情愿，他没有告诉他自己也不舍得让他走，只是避开他的眼睛叹了口气说，“我不想限制你的自由，你应该有自己的生活。”

他是怎么回答的？

“Obi-Wan，你不明白。这不是我想要的自由。我——”他戛然而止。

 _我想要的自由，是能和你一起走在街上，可以随意的，_ **_**触碰你** _ ** _。*_

他直直地盯着Obi-Wan不解的脸，心中震荡澎湃的情绪几乎克制不住喷涌而出。

Obi-Wan看着学徒——不对，已经是前学徒了——稚气未脱的脸，眼神中的火热和隐忍让他的心止不住地抽动。他在暗示什么？而他没有说完的话，他也没有勇气去猜测。

“Obi-Wan，你还好吗？”Anakin略带担忧的转过身，“你在皱眉。”

“哦，我很好。我只是…我想我需要去洗个澡。”Anakin的声音把Obi-Wan从回忆里拉了出来，他抬头看到那张脸上带着当年一样的倔强，他咬了咬自己的下唇，强迫自己露出一个微笑。

“过来，Master。”他放下汤匙轻声说。

Obi-Wan不加思索向前迈动步子，直到他被拉进一个满满的怀抱。Anakin的双臂环在他身侧，小心克制着力道生怕弄疼自己背上的伤口，但是他想让Anakin狠狠地抱住他，让他感受到切肤的疼痛，让他一辈子都忘不了被他紧紧抱住的感觉。

_我知道，我知道那一定很疼，不用说出来，我都知道。_

Anakin把头埋在Obi-Wan的肩侧，轻柔的抚摸着他的后背，温和的原力顺着掌心流入他的肌肉和血液，痛感被轻微的麻痹感取代。Anakin宽厚温暖的胸膛贴着自己的，他闻着Anakin洗发水的味道，感到前所未有的安心。

“Anakin，谢谢你。”他抬起头，露出了一个微笑。

Anakin也扬起了一个微笑，一只轻抚着他的后颈，另一只手找到Obi-Wan的与他十指相扣。他牵起他的手，低头虔诚地亲吻着他的指尖。

“现在，去洗澡吧。”

Obi-Wan打开水龙头往浴缸里放着热水。

浴室里还残留着Anakin的味道，富有侵略性地环绕着Obi-Wan。之前已经冷却的水汽和新一轮的水汽一起蒸腾着，四处飘散的白雾像是他们的身体在互相纠缠，Obi-Wan着迷得想着，一阵渴望流过他的脊椎。

他踏进浴缸，感受肌肉触及水面一瞬间的紧绷。然后他将整个身体沉入水中。

****好疼。** **

被水流包围的刹那皮肤仿佛被灼烧，肌肉在滚烫的水中因疼痛而发颤，肌肉的酸胀和神经的刺痛让Obi-Wan发出一声呻吟。

他需要这种疼痛，需要这种疼痛来能触动因战争而麻木的神经，他狠狠地搓着自己的皮肤，感受着伤口因高温带来的钝痛，仿佛只有这样才能洗去身上的血迹。

他缓缓靠向浴缸壁，感受水流随着他的动作起起伏伏，Anakin的味道充斥着他的鼻翼，这感觉像是Anakin包围着他，用同样火热的手掌抚过他的全身，带着让他惧怕和渴望的爱和占有。

“完美绝地”，大家都是这么说他的。冷静，平和，永远能想出万无一失的对策。

Yoda大师不知道，Windu大师不知道，Anakin不知道，他根本不是什么完美绝地，每当对Anakin强烈的爱意在他的心脏里震颤时，羞耻和兴奋同时冲刷过他的大脑。有多少次他想把从战场归来的Anakin拥入怀中，有多少次他想在Anakin笑得灿烂的嘴角印上一个吻，有多少次他躲在浴室里升起屏障想着Anakin结实的肌肉和满是占有欲的眼神自慰。

Anakin不知道自己以这样一种私密的方式渴求着他。而他不会让他知道。

他让自己的身子下沉，直到喉咙触及水面。他用力呼吸着，想象身边的水汽是Anakin的呼吸喷在自己的颈侧，想象着Anakin的大手游走在自己的大腿。

他硬了。

适应了水温后他感到肌肤微微麻木，他伸出泛红的左臂，感受着微凉的空气。

然后他的左手再次沉入水中，抚上了自己的勃起。阴茎被握住时他发出了一声叹息，他有一阵子没做这个了，最近他们都被战事缠身，无处发泄的荷尔蒙在身体里蠢蠢欲动。

他今天他格外的想来一场性爱。他需要性爱让他的身体失去控制，让他的大脑失去思考的能力，让他除了本能地追逐快感什么都不记得，让他感觉被需要，被渴求，让他们在彼此的身体留下标记，让他们彼此占有。

他上下撸动着自己的勃起，右手揉捏着双球，轻轻挤压着充血的头部。但是这不够，远远不够。升起屏障后他感受不到原力纽带那一端生机勃勃的原力，他感到自己的原力伸向一片虚无，连同他所有难以启齿的感情和欲望，全部被抛向那片空洞的深渊。

他的右手移向胸前，扭动着抚摸自己。水流滑过他的腰际，他忍不住发出一声呜咽。腰侧是他的敏感带，折磨人的快感令他上瘾。他挺起腰，让整个腰部暴露在空气中，他用指尖划过自己的腰线，控制不住的颤抖着。他一边抚摸腰际一边撸动着阴茎，被快感逼得向上挺动着腰部，躲避着难以忍受的痒意又饥渴地贴回手掌，他仰起头大声喘息着，将身体向后弓成一个弧度。

他快要到了。他无法克制住呻吟从口中溢出，他加快撸动阴茎的速度，指尖刮蹭着敏感的头部 _——Obi-Wan_ ，他听到一声熟悉的呼唤，体内的原力不受控制的震颤起来，火热的欲望窜过他的下腹，他哭喊着达到了高潮。

_Anakin——_

他下意识地原力喊出了他的名字，没有注意到另一种火热充斥着身边原本冷漠的原力。

Obi-Wan又在屏蔽我们的原力纽带了。Anakin察觉到一堵屏障在Obi-Wan的原力周围升起，他感受不到Obi-Wan的心情和想法。

他不喜欢这样。每当Obi-Wan把自己封闭起来的时候都显得那么疏离，他感到深深地无助，好像自己又变成了那个塔图因小男孩，面对失去师父偷偷抹泪的Obi-Wan无能为力。他希望自己能够拥有Obi-Wan的全部，他想要自己变的足够强大，直到总有一天自己能够分担Obi-Wan的肩上的重担和痛苦。

他不明白他Obi-Wan在向他隐瞒什么，Obi-Wan有个不希望他知道的秘密这个想法像一根藤蔓扎根在他心底，这跟藤蔓攥住了他的心脏，勒得他难以呼吸。

_他有什么秘密不愿告诉我，我凭什么没有他全部的信任？_

原力在他身边危险地波动着，Anakin猛地回过神。他闭上眼睛想象着Obi-Wan平和温柔的双眸，心中默念着绝地准则。

_冷静，Anakin，冷静。Obi-Wan不是唯一拥有秘密的人。_

他走向浴室，双手撑住木门将额头抵上去。原力纽带那端一片寂静，但是他能听到簌簌的水声和皮肤上泡沫柔软的爆破声。熟悉的味道包裹着他的鼻翼，他想起小时候曾无数次埋进过的胸膛，想起Obi-Wan圆润的语调和眼里浅浅的笑意。

_Obi-Wan，你才是我的家，我想把你的一切偷走，让我的房间满是你的味道。_

一丝不易察觉的的原力波动被Anakin捕捉到。虽然Obi-Wan阻碍了自己的原力被感知，但是他的原力标记不寻常的闪动着，原力里流动着近乎绝望的呐喊。

Obi-Wan想要什么？

他迟钝地想着，不太确定自己感知到的一切。手掌紧紧贴着木门，另一侧属于或不属于Obi-Wan的原力急切地涌向他。

原力相触的一瞬间空虚和渴望笼罩住Anakin。他突然想冲进浴室，站在中央大口呼吸属于Obi-Wan的气息。他不知道这些不该拥有的欲望是Obi-Wan的还是自己的，Obi-Wan赤身裸体沐浴在水流之下的场景涌入他的脑袋，他想象透明的液体从Obi-Wan的后颈滚落没入他的臀缝，勾勒出后背紧实诱人的肌肉。

_Obi-Wan——_

他发出一声喘息，感到下身一阵发紧。原力四下充斥着滚烫的欲望，他好想冲进去掰过Obi-Wan的肩膀质问他，你在想什么，你在做什么，你有着什么不可告人的秘密。然后不管他如何狡辩他都会把他按在浴室的墙壁上要了他，强迫他抬头看看镜子中的自己，扭动着呻吟着在自己身下承欢。直到他求饶他也不会罢休，因为他要惩罚他对自己的隐瞒。

周遭的原力爆发出一阵剧烈的颤抖，然后归于平静。

Anakin平复着自己的呼吸，感受到Obi-Wan重新被柔软的原力包裹，原力纽带的另一端开始溢出熟悉的原力。他眨了眨眼，对于刚刚幻想的一切感到一阵奇异的满足。

Obi-Wan把自己裹进Anakin的浴巾，静静地站在浴室中间等待身上的水分被吸收。空气中还残留着麝香味，现在闻上去像是Obi-Wan和Anakin混合在一起的味道。他不着边际地想着，用毛巾接住发梢落下的水滴。

他走出浴室来到卧室，开始更换衣服。Anakin让他去拿几件自己的衣服穿上，他挑了Anakin几年前的衣服，可是穿在身上还是有点大。上衣的下摆垂到了他的臀部，袖子盖过了半个手掌，但是穿起来却很轻薄舒适。Obi-Wan在略厚的长裤和短裤犹豫了一会，最终选了一条米色短裤。他敢打赌夏天Anakin一个人在房间甚至会只穿着一条内裤走来走去，他知道他不喜欢夏天的炎热，那总让他想起塔图因刺眼的双子日。可是他也总向自己描述双子落日有多么多么的壮观美丽。

一个人是怎样做到既讨厌又眷恋自己故乡的呢？Obi-Wan在太小的时候就离开母星来到了圣殿，故乡在他心中只是模糊不清的剪影。谁都不会喜欢回想过去的伤痛和沉重，但是如果给人们一个选择，他们也绝不会选择忘记那写记忆。那些永远鲜活的情感早已成为了他们不可割舍的一部分，以至于即使恨之入骨也最终变成苦涩的亲切。

Obi-Wan摇摇头把不相干的念头甩出脑袋，深吸一口气走出房间。

客厅里令人愉悦的鲜香撩拨着他的味蕾，一个笑容几乎立刻爬上了他的脸颊。

“Obi-Wan。”Anakin显然心情很好，他哼着塔图因小调儿将菜品一道道摆上餐桌。

“是的，Anakin。”Obi-Wan别扭地走过来，他还是不太适应小腿没有衣料遮盖的感觉，“需要我帮忙吗？”

“如果你能帮我把橱子里的柠檬切片拿下来我将会非常感激。”Anakin撩过额角的头发看着Obi-Wan踮起脚尖打开橱柜，宽大的衣服向上露出一小截皮肤，裤子只盖在膝盖之上，两条肌肉流畅的小腿微微绷紧，他的右膝侧有一小段伤疤，脚腕以下还微微泛红。

“咳咳……Anakin，给你。”身后火热的注视让Obi-Wan坐立难安，见鬼，也许他就该忍受炎热穿上那条长裤，或者说他想念极了自己衣柜里清凉的睡裤。

Anakin赶紧收回视线，用木勺从Obi-Wan碗里舀起一匙浓汤，“尝尝这个。”

浓郁黏稠的液体滑下喉管，烫的他食道一阵收缩。Obi-Wan的鼻子发出一声轻哼，口腔里充满了香甜的味道。

“嗯，我喜欢这个味道。”他回味着嘴里残留的浓厚，看着男孩的眼睛被点亮。

Anakin从罐子里挑出两片柠檬，捏起尖尖两角微微发力，清黄的汁液顺着弧线滴进食盘，他伸出舌头舔了舔指尖残留的柠檬汁，然后脸被酸得皱成了一团。

Obi-Wan忍俊不禁，他咬了一口煎得焦黄的鱼片，肥美细腻的鱼肉在口中融化，伴着一点点酸涩咽下肚子，一点点填满空虚的胃部。

Obi-Wan很久没有体验过“馋”了。上一次“馋”的体验发生在他还是个十几岁的学徒时，半夜里悄悄溜进厨房偷走了两只布丁，一把水果糖和一小盒牛奶。

而现在他感到难以忍受的馋。

他想用舌尖挑开鱼片煎焦的表层，吃尽那金黄的色泽显露出白色的鱼肉。他想用分离蘑菇汤的原料，好好辨识一下哪些是塔图因的特殊食材。他想将面包含在口中直到唾液将它们分解成麦芽糖，直到他感受到拂过麦田的晚风。

他的感官在一瞬间被全然抽去，只剩下味觉和嗅觉鞺鞺鞳鞳地席卷全身，从胃部烧向他的心口。他小口小口地吃着面前的食物，专注而沉醉，细细地咀嚼像是在消化它们短暂一生的风吹日晒或是暗涌流动。Obi-Wan将蘑菇汤的最后一滴汁液喝净，终于感受到腹部的饱胀感，暖洋洋地从胃部蔓延到四肢百骸。

“Obi-Wan……”Obi-Wan舔去嘴上的汁液抬头，发现Anakin正目不转睛的盯着自己，仿佛自己才是他的食物。他像是他的猎物，在他闪动着危险的注视下战栗不止。一阵与刚刚完全不同的饥饿流过他的下腹。

“Anakin……”Obi-Wan脱口而出，右手试探着覆上Anakin的，Anakin愣了一下，似乎有一瞬间想翻手回握住Obi-Wan，但最终像是被烫到一般抽回了手。

“我…我去拿来我们的‘日落’。”Anakin有些心虚的起身，拿走桌上盘子时Obi-Wan的拇指再次蹭过他的手背。他将嘴唇贴上自己的手背，感受着Obi-Wan残留的体温。

 _你在干什么，Anakin，你这个胆小鬼_ 。

Obi-Wan靠在室内阳台的窗边，小口啜着玻璃杯中的橙黄色液体，酸酸甜甜的果味充斥着他的口腔，微微灼烧着他的胃。Anakin在身边冲着自己咧嘴笑着，空气里闻起来像是夏天。他盯着杯子里的冰块，冰块的表面翻腾着蜜色的气泡，发出兹兹的爆破声，像是肆意消耗着生命，又像是在被液体所侵蚀吞噬。

“科洛桑的夜晚很美，不是吗？”Anakin开口，声音低沉喑哑。

Obi-Wan放眼望去，战时的科洛桑没有了川流不息的交通带，曾经纷繁的灯红酒绿被战火和硝烟掩盖，袅袅烟光稀稀落落分布在远处，竟有一丝难以形容的美感。

外面流动着的不安的气息和他们只有一窗之隔，Obi-Wan将手心贴在玻璃上，光滑的触感渗透着另一侧的冰冷。

“是的……科洛桑很美，一直很美。”他的胃部因为这个想法绞紧，他听着远处隐约的轰鸣与自己的心跳重合，感到别来无恙的安心。战争让生命像枝叶上的小虫一样脆弱易逝，以一种残忍的方式提醒着他生命中的珍贵。他从未感觉如此绝望又充满希望，如此碌碌无为又身负重任。

“Obi-Wan，你在想什么？”一丝红晕爬上了他曾经学徒的脸，年轻人抓起他微凉的手合拢在掌心，“看着我，没有什么在发生 ，这里只有 ** **你和我**** 。”

“你，我在想你，Anakin。”Anakin的手摩挲着他的，一下一下舒缓着他紧张的神经，“我在想你是我生命中最珍贵的东西，我在想如果战争教会了我什么，那就是让我看清我对你的 ** **依恋**** 。”

Obi-Wan把话一股脑儿倒出口，也许是酒精麻痹了他引以为豪的自制力，也许是Anakin挂在脸上的傻笑让一切蠢话变得容易。

“你说什么？”Anakin像是不敢相信听到的话，紧紧抓着Obi-Wan的手腕好像他会消失，他追逐着Obi-Wan的眼睛在里面寻找真诚，而他得到的答案让他浑身发抖。

“Obi-Wan，Master，你永远是我 ** **至深**** 的依恋，我从未怀疑过这一点。”

Obi-Wan微微张嘴想说什么又放弃了，因为Anakin正认真地看着他，正向他缓缓靠近，就当Obi-Wan几乎以为他要吻上来时，他停下了。

“Ana——”

“Obi-Wan，别走。”Anakin突然打断他，像是下了很大的决心。

“什么？”他听到自己的心砰砰直跳。

“别走，今晚留下来吧。”他轻声说，眼神里带着一丝倔强的恳求。

“好。”Obi-Wan扬起酒杯一饮而尽。他或许不该答应他，但他再也无法忽视心底的渴求。

卧室外的灯被熄灭，他们赤脚走在地毯上，踩着脚下毛茸茸的柔软发出窸窸窣窣的响声。

当躺到床上时，Obi-Wan突然感到有些无所适从。他已经好久没有和Anakin在一张床上睡过了。他们有时在一个帐篷里过夜，曾经挤在一条沟壑里小睡，或者直接就地打盹，那些时刻往往都很亲密，他们胳膊贴着胳膊，肩膀挨着肩膀，但是这不一样，他们现在睡在一起就就好像……就好像他们是一对 ** **恋人**** 。

Anakin只留下了一盏床头灯，宽厚的肩膀，健硕的身体，Anakin早已强大到可以保护别人了，Obi-Wan侧过身，从未如此渴望被另一人从身后圈住。

而当他付诸行动将后背贴上Anakin的身体时，Obi-Wan发出了一声长长的叹息。

_Anakin，抱紧我。再用力一点。_

他感觉Anakin的胸膛用力向他贴近，他的左手贴着他的腰侧覆上他的腹部，右手穿过他的颈侧放在他的胸前。他饥渴地向后靠，大腿挪动着贴合Anakin的躯体，直到两具身体之间没有一丝缝隙。他抑制不住喘息着，几乎要融化在这排山倒海的满足中。

他们保持这样的姿势静止了很久，Anakin的心脏在他身后跳动着，炙热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳畔，这样亲密的姿势让他感觉如此舒心，如此被需要。

Anakin的手指在面前晃动着，这次他没有犹豫，探头让微凉的双唇蹭上Anakin的手指，张嘴将他的拇指含进口中。他将Anakin的拇指抵在上颚，小心的收敛着牙齿，湿润的舌头舔着饱满的指腹，然后缓缓吮吸着这根指节，喉咙溢出细小的吞咽声。

他感觉到Anakin的身子僵硬了一瞬，接着身后传来粗重的喘息。

“Obi-Wan——”Anakin低哑的声音让Obi-Wan打了个战栗，“转过来。”

Obi-Wan吐出Anakin的手指，听话地转过身与Anakin面对面，靠近他直到他们的呼吸交织在一起。

Anakin盯着微微喘息的Obi-Wan，凑近他的脸，闭上眼睛用嘴唇描摹着他的轮廓。Obi-Wan也闭上眼睛，两个人在黑暗中胡乱的亲吻着彼此。

额头，眉毛，眼睛，脸颊，嘴唇。

双唇触碰的那一刻他们微微分开，“什——”，不知道是谁起的头，他们的嘴唇再次狠狠相触，如饥似渴的感受彼此的柔软。Anakin捧住Obi-Wan的脸，将舌头伸入他的口腔，一下一下由内向外舔着他的上唇。Obi-Wan呻吟着，轻轻啃咬着他的下唇。Anakin歪过头含住Obi-Wan的唇瓣，从他的口中吸气，感受到他柔软的口腔吸附着自己的，不出意料听到Obi-Wan短促的闷哼。

啊，操。

他听到Obi-Wan轻声咒骂，抓住机会捉住他湿漉漉的舌头，双唇包裹住舌尖吮吸着，口中的软肉扭动着想要逃离，却被含的更深。

“唔嗯——”Obi-Wan轻轻推着他的肩膀，在被放开之后小口呼吸。Obi-Wan的脸颊红扑扑的，Anakin满意地看着被吻得有些红肿的嘴唇，又凑近落下了一个轻快地吻。

_好想念你的味道……_

Obi-Wan把脸深深埋进Anakin的衣领，一阵强烈的渴望击中了他。他的双腿缠上Anakin，对方分开双腿让Obi-Wan的右腿挤入，他的脚背勾着Anakin的脚腕，膝盖压着同样裸露的小腿。

“Ana...Anakin......”Obi-Wan抬头寻找Anakin的嘴唇，喷洒着迷乱的呼吸。

_Anakin……我…我想要你……_

“Obi-Wan，Master，我也想要你。”

“你不知道我有多想要你。在我还是学徒时，有多少个夜晚我想着你绝地长袍下的翘臀手淫。我想象着你跪在我身下，我的老二狠狠操着你的喉咙，我的精液顺着你的嘴角流下。我想把你按在穿梭机的舱壁上从后面干你的屁股，把你宝贵的绝地准则操出你的大脑，捂住你的嘴不然你的克隆人就会听到你放浪的呻吟。”

_啊……继续……Ani，继续……_

“你不是喜欢开会的时候把腿分开搭在扶手上吗？我怀疑你在故意勾引我，而我会在无人的时候拉开你淫荡的双腿把你操进椅背，让你的含着我的精液进行任务报告。我想把你压在‘共和500’顶层的玻璃落地窗上，俯瞰科洛桑的夜景和你做爱，让所有人仰头见证你的高潮。Obi-Wan，你不知道我有多想要你。”

Anakin贴着Obi-Wan的唇边缓缓说着，一只手抚上他光滑的大腿，探进他宽松的短裤揉捏他饱满的臀肉，右手拉过Obi-Wan的手放在自己的勃起上。Obi-Wan发出一声响亮的呻吟，Anakin话语中赤裸的、不加掩饰的欲望搅乱了他的大脑，他不由自主扭动着屁股迎合大手的揉捏，那色情的力道和手法让产生他自己在被亵玩的错觉。他的嘴唇被欲望烧得发干，他伸出舌头润湿自己的双唇，一并舔到Anakin同样干燥的嘴唇。

Anakin转身拿过床头柜上的水杯喝了几口水，Obi-Wan盯着Anakin上下滚动的喉结，本能地向前贴近Anakin的肩膀。

再次转身，Anakin推着Obi-Wan的肩膀将他压回床垫，低头捉住Obi-Wan的嘴将水灌进他的口腔。他一下一下舔着身下人重新湿润起来的唇瓣，感受着Obi-Wan的喉咙挤压着小心把水送进喉管。

_好热……Ani…好热……_

Anakin翻身压在Obi-Wan的身上，Obi-Wan难耐地扭动着身子，背上一层薄汗浸湿了上衣。他撩起衬衣的下摆，一双大手滑进了他的衣服。

看着Obi-Wan因情欲加深的瞳孔，Anakin一只手握住他精瘦的腰肢，一只手抚上他的左胸揉捏，结实的胸部在大力的揉弄下微微泛红，Obi-Wan的乳头早已硬挺着突起，他用拇指刮擦着敏感的乳尖换来身下人的一声喘息。他低下头含上另一边乳头，舌头先是抵着乳晕划圈，然后前后扫弄着乳粒，逼得Obi-Wan发出一声啜泣。

他握着Obi-Wan的臀肉抬起，拉下他的短裤，黑色的内裤已经被前液濡湿。他隔着内裤舔弄Obi-Wan的头部，直到他的性器一圈圈胀大。Obi-Wan忍不住轻轻顶腰，他按下他的胯部将内裤褪到小腿。他握着Obi-Wan的脚腕拉开，钻进双腿之间舔上他的大腿内侧。Obi-Wan下意识加紧双腿却被分得更开，Anakin啃咬着腿根白嫩的皮肤，在上面留下一个个粉红色的印痕。然后他仰头含住Obi-Wan的阴茎。舌头舔过勃起的柱身，吸吮着前端发出响亮的水声，他抬头看了Obi-Wan一眼舔去前端溢出的液体。

“操我，Anakin。”Obi-Wan的胸口剧烈起伏着，语气像是命令又像是乞求。

两人终于完全赤裸相对。

Anakin将Obi-Wan翻过去，欣赏着眼前的肉体。Obi-Wan的身体很美，窄瘦的腰肢上没有一丝赘肉，臀部圆润而饱满，背上起伏的线条昭示着主人健康的躯体，但是纵横交错的伤疤却显得刺眼。他不禁想，如果Obi-Wan不是一个绝地的话，他就算是在科洛桑底层最廉价的酒吧里看到Obi-Wan跳脱衣舞他都不会感到惊讶。

他俯下身咬住Obi-Wan的后颈，像是一头野兽标记自己的领地。

_我的，你是我的。_

直到Obi-Wan的脖颈上留下了一个紫红的印痕他才罢休，继续向下亲吻布满伤痕的后背。他伸出舌头从他的肩侧舔到腰窝，意外地看到Obi-Wan剧烈的颤抖。他勾起一个微笑，坏心眼的箍住Obi-Wan紧窄的腰肢，舔弄吮吸着腰侧的软肉。

“啊——Anakin不要——”Obi-Wan哭喊着在Anakin的掌控里挣扎，肩膀和臀部高高耸起，眼角溢出泪水。可是Anakin变本加厉地欺负着他，在他的耳边低声笑着直到他尖叫着射了出来。

可是没等他喘上一口气，Anakin又继续向下，掰开那对挺翘浑圆的屁股舔了上去。Obi-Wan一瞬间屏住了呼吸，一条湿热的、软软的东西抵上了他的臀缝，他的小穴收缩着，像是在排斥异物又像是在饥渴地邀请。

他和女人做爱，也偶尔和男人做过几次，但是没有哪次像今天一样色情露骨，他最私密的地方被男人如此玩弄。他感到自己的脸在Anakin濡湿的舔弄中涨红，将细碎的呻吟泄在枕头里。

Anakin拉开床头柜，在里面翻找出一管润滑液。他挤出一掌粘稠的透明液体，合掌在手中研磨着晕开。等润滑液变得温热，他沾起一点在手上在Obi-Wan的穴口打转。

“放松，Obi-Wan，你太紧了。”他俯身亲吻Obi-Wan的脖颈，食指浅浅地在穴口戳刺。

_我不会伤害你的，相信我，Master。_

感受到身下人逐渐放松下来，他把食指捅入窄小的甬道，等到Obi-Wan适应后小幅度地抽送着，然后就着润滑加入了第二根手指。三根手指进入小穴后，Anakin的手掌贴着Obi-Wan的臀缝，手上黏黏糊糊的润滑液全部贴了上去。Obi-Wan的股缝间滑腻腻的，他感到自己脸因羞耻而烧红。Anakin的手指已经可以在他的穴内自如的抽插了，可是Obi-Wan需要一个更大、更热的东西来填满自己的身体。在这之前，他从来不知道自己会有这样的渴望。

他把Anakin拉进一个黏糊糊的吻，Anakin了然地顺势躺下。手指抽出的一瞬Obi-Wan发出了不满的呻吟，Anakin用沾着润滑液的手在已经硬的发涨的阴茎上撸动了几下，然后抵上了Obi-Wan的臀缝。

硬挺的滚烫贴上自己时Obi-Wan小小地瑟缩了一下，但是进而被渴望取代。Anakin的阴茎夹在他的臀缝中间，就着滑腻的润滑液前后摩擦着，头部顶到穴口却向前滑过，来来回回抓挠着Obi-Wan的心。

“Anakin，进来…求你进来……”Obi-Wan发出一声呜咽，再也忍不住乞求他的阴茎。

于是Anakin侧躺着进入了他。阴茎全部没入臀部的一瞬他们同时发出一声满足的喟叹。

好撑，好满。Obi-Wan脑子里只剩下这个想法。Anakin胀大的性器埋在自己的身体里，仿佛整个灵魂都嵌入其中。他在Anakin的怀抱里颤抖着，拼命消化着被填满的餍足。

“Ani…动一动……”没过多久，新一轮的欲望攀上他的尾椎。他小幅度摆动着屁股，浅浅吞吃着Anakin的阴茎。

“Obi-Wan，别动，你会弄疼自己的。”Anakin扶住他的腰想要阻止，但是Obi-Wan执拗地拦住他，翻身骑上Anakin，阴茎在后穴里转了个圈，Obi-Wan夹紧了身下的硬挺，引来Anakin一声叫喊。

他跪在Anakin身体两侧，沉腰吞下全部的粗长，当他完全坐上Anakin的胯部时，体内的阴茎进入到了前所未有的深度，顶的他内里微微发疼。但是他没有犹豫立刻开始上下起伏，胡乱吞吃着Anakin的勃起。Anakin的手在他的后背上下游走着，每次起伏他的阴茎几乎都是全部离开再狠狠插入，初始的疼痛让Obi-Wan的额前泛起了细细的汗珠，但是他爱极了这样带着疼痛的爱意，就像他们互相隐藏太久的感情一般耀眼刺痛。那些战场的温存，平日的亲密，别扭的关心，他们小心翼翼、献上自己的真情，期待又害怕禁忌的情感被对方发现。久而久之，这些烙印在脑海里的美好带上了求之不得绝望，尖锐的扎着他们的心脏。

Obi-Wan的双手撑在Anakin的胸膛上，近乎疯狂地上下律动着，最初的不适渐渐褪去，现在变成全然的快感。臀肉击打胯部发出啪啪的响声，他在Anakin的阴茎上操着自己，饱满的臀肉在撞击下涌起波浪。他将所有的情愫发泄在撞击中，没有意识到泪水从脸侧滚落，酸痛的胳膊几乎脱力。

“Obi-Wan——”Anakin心疼的喊道，抓住Obi-Wan的腰让他停下，拉过他的身体轻轻吻去眼角的泪水。

_Obi-Wan，不要哭，我就在这里。_

**_**我爱你。** _ **

他们的原力纽带突然涌入一股强烈的感情，Obi-Wan这些年来的隐忍、痛苦、挣扎和爱意从四面八方涌了上来，Anakin几乎要溺死在这日光一般不容拒绝的海浪中，如此的赤裸、猛烈，带着全然不顾的信任。

**_**我也爱你，Obi-Wan，我好爱你。** _ **

**__ **

**_**我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……** _ **

**__ **

他们大声在原力中呐喊着，滚烫的爱意包裹着他们，Obi-Wan的，Anakin的，平静的，急迫的，热烈的，渴求的，无数的声音在原力里交织，一时间周围的原力被他们点燃。在这片喧闹中，一种奇异的平和顺着纽带延至他们的心脏，他们的原力以一种前所未有的方式融合着，发出强烈的光芒点亮了整片虚无，揭开了彼此不曾出口的秘密。

他们看进彼此的眼睛微笑，再次将思绪伸向原力的另一端，不出意外地抓住了彼此，他们的原力标记嵌入彼此融合为一，他们的念想通过相触的嘴唇流入彼此的血液，两颗跳动不息的心脏在此刻同相共振。

Anakin再次将Obi-Wan拉入怀中躺下，阴茎毫无阻碍的进入湿滑的小穴，开始新一轮的律动。他们四肢纠缠，不分你我，Anakin揽过Obi-Wan的肩头夺回了主动权，他用力地抱着他直到Obi-Wan的骨头发痛，手掌陷入他的肌肤好像要把他揉进自己的血肉。他又快又狠的挺动着，轻轻啃噬着Obi-Wan的耳垂，在耳廓留下湿漉漉的水痕。Obi-Wan在他怀里因快感蜷缩成一团，轻轻颤动着像一只受惊的小动物。Anakin弯曲身体包住他满是汗水的身体，轻柔地舔过Obi-Wan后颈的汗珠。

“Obi-Wan，转过来，我想看着你。”他向Obi-Wan通红的耳朵吹着气。

Obi-Wan发出一声黏腻的呻吟，他们再次面对面时Anakin撩起他额前湿润的碎发，将细吻印在他的眼角。

“Obi-Wan，叫出来，我想听你的声音。”

Obi-Wan因这温柔的命令发出一声呜咽，Anakin慢下了动作，他能感觉到他的性器在自己的甬道里碾过，在他顶到敏感点时Obi-Wan终于忍不住放肆地呻吟，Anakin缓缓地抽插着，每一次撞击又深又准，Obi-Wan在汹涌的快感中感到喉咙发紧，他听着自己放荡的叫声像是在听一个陌生人呻吟。他们的肉体缠绵交媾着，而附着之上的灵魂饕餮着过载的快感，像一头填不饱的野兽。

“啊，唔嗯，Ani，我受不了了，轻一点……”Obi-Wan仰起脖子放声呻吟，失神地望着Anakin，手上推搡的力道却像是轻抚，臀部不知廉耻地追随着阴茎的动作。后者着迷的看着他脖颈完美的弧度，倾身叼起侧颈上的软肉吸吮轻咬。Obi-Wan深棕色的瞳孔里倒映着自己的影子，将他拉入属于Obi-Wan欲望的泥潭。

Anakin拉着Obi-Wan的手放到他们的交合之处，润滑液在撞击下泛出了一点白沫。羞赧的愉悦贯穿了Obi-Wan，Anakin另一只手握住Obi-Wan无力套弄着阴茎的手，带着他上下撸动着溢着白液的勃起。前后的双重快感太超过了，Obi-Wan死死抓着身下的床单，在一声陡然拔高的呻吟中攀上了高潮，将白浊的液体射满了两人相交的手指。

Obi-Wan的小穴不自主地绞紧，Anakin将沾满精液的手指放入Obi-Wan的口中，看着眼前人顺从地伸出红润的舌头卷入白色的液体。Anakin发出一声低吼，挺腰将微凉的精液灌进Obi-Wan的体内。

哗啦啦——

Anakin打开淋浴蓬头，Obi-Wan的脸上带着性事后的餍足，他的膝盖仍然微微发软，泛红的眼角带着尚未褪尽的情欲。好长时间里，他们只是静静地站在雾气里拥抱着对方，任由热水流过全身带走汗液，经过相贴的小腿没入脚底。他们的头发、皮肤、呼吸闻起来是一样，周围的原力也不分你我，流淌着欢愉后的满足。

“Obi……告诉我，你刚刚是不是在这间浴室自慰？”心知肚明，Anakin凑近Obi-Wan耳边恶劣地问，鼻尖蹭着他通红的耳垂。

“是的，Anakin…是啊——Anakin！”Obi-Wan在他颈间闷闷的回答，在Anakin的食指探入湿滑的小穴时惊呼出声，“你——”

“别激动Master，我只是在帮你把屁股里的精液弄出来。”然后他得到了Obi-Wan毫无威力的瞪视，鉴于他老师父的脸再次泛起了潮红，“你的小穴在吸我，看样子你明明很享受。”

Obi-Wan知趣地闭上了嘴，将头更深的埋进Anakin的脖颈，用力的抱着他防止自己呻吟出声。Anakin的手指在自己的穴道里动作着，微凉的精液从穴口溢出，顺着他的腿根流下。他觉得自己的脸要烧起来了，尽管被使用过的甬道没有那么敏感了，但是在Anakin碰到那点时他还是发出了一声懒洋洋的轻哼。

“慢一点，Ani，不然我又要硬了。”他轻轻说，听起来像极了一只偷腥的猫。

Anakin低低地笑着，收起了坏心思将最后一点精液清理干净。疲惫的两人关掉了水滑入浴缸，四下里安静极了，只有温水挠过脚心的簌簌声和他们慢慢平稳下来的呼吸。Anakin的脸上残留着一点沐浴液泡泡，Obi-Wan狡黠地看了他一眼，倾身用舌尖将它们舔去。黏稠的声音让Anakin的脸瞬间涨红，Obi-Wan笑着揽过烧傻了的人，胡乱亲着年轻人的嘴唇和下巴。Anakin下意识的回应着，回过神撩起一捧水和幼稚的师父闹作一团，后者噗地吐出了嘴里的泡沫，“我眼里进肥皂水了！”，他眯起一只眼睛揉着，Anakin惊奇地看着咧嘴大笑的Obi-Wan，他从未见过自己的师父笑得这样肆意，心底泛上的感动和骄傲让他的鼻子发酸，他搂住Obi-Wan的肩膀吻了回去。

笑过闹过，他们额头相抵，膝盖相触，十指相扣。不知谁的脚心压着谁的脚背，这一刻，战争、死亡、痛苦都离他们好远好远，这一刻，他们别无所求。

****我们在一起无所畏惧，我们在一起坚不可摧，我们在一起即是这短暂中的永恒。** **

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 1.卡西克（Kashyyyk）：伍基人的星球，表面覆盖了丰富的绿色植被。  
> 2.蒲顿草（Poonten grass）：塔图因的一种本土植物。干燥的蒲顿草通常被用作床上用品，尤其是Anakin·Skywalker的床上用品。摘自Wookieepedia。  
> 3.塔图因日落（Tatooine Sunset）：一种由发酵水果制成的酒精饮料。摘自Wookieepedia。  
> 4.摘自土耳朵太太的条漫。我真的太喜欢那张条漫了，小安对王老师的占有欲性张力爆棚。  
> 5.共和500（500 Republica）：科洛桑最高的建筑，高达一千多层。摘自Wookieepedia。  
> 6.写的时候一直在想伊万的《完美感觉》！大家快去看！这段太欲了呜呜呜！  
> 7.最后一句受到官小（好像是）启发，together we’re strong这句话好有力量。


End file.
